To have half a brain
by 123petmaster
Summary: When one has there brain removed they only last about a year...glitch has lasted much longer and is starting to act a bit odd. what happens when he falls unconscious... can DG save him before its to late, even if I means Glitch becoming Ambrose again...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Tin man ok….**

**Enjoy the story you few people in the tin man fandom.**

_**Chapter 1**_

**DG's P.O.V**

It had been about 6 months since we defeated to evil witch. Everyone was getting on with their lives, the kingdom was restored, and Azkadee was repairing her relation with our parents, everything was going great for everyone, everyone except Glitch…

I noticed about a few weeks ago the changes in Glitch. It started off with him getting stuck in loops far more often than usual. Gradually it turned into him constantly stumbling for words and randomly tripping over nothing…it was starting to concern me. _Perhaps I should talk to him_ I thought.

As if on cue I heard a knock at my door. "DG" the familiar voice of Glitch called out. I smiled and pushed myself of the silk blankets on my bed. When I reached the door I swear I could hear breathing on the other side. I reached out a hand and turned the cold door knob. Only to have the sudden force of Glitch land on me, he was leaning on the door I realised as I helped the form in my arms up right.

"Oh DG, did I – did I – did I" Glitch said, getting stuck in a loop.

"Glitch" I said breaking him from the loop.

"Oh yea, um I meant did I hurt you?" asked glitch as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

I smiled and put my hand on his shoulder "No glitch, you didn't" I answered giving him a warm smile.

"What did you want?" I asked.

"Um…I forget, maybe I just wanted to say hi" answered Glitch, walking over to my leather and velvet desk chair.

I watched as he almost fell into it. "Glitch there is something _I_ wanted to ask you" I said, moving over to Glitches side.

"What would that be?" asked Glitch, trying not to look me in the eye.

_Oh no_ I thought, his eyes were not his usual chocolate colour but a dark grey… he also seemed to look a bit pale.

"I wanted to know if you're feeling alright, you don't look so good." I said giving him a concerned look.

I watched as he thumbed with his thumbs, like he was unsure of what to say, he was even beginning to sweat.

"Glitch?!" I asked placing my hands in his "are you alright" I repeated looking him directly in the eyes.

"I'm fine, never been better" he answered a little too quickly. I raised and eye brow.

"GOT TO LOVE A GOOD ORCHID" Glitch randomly exclaimed, before getting up and leaving the room.

I raised my other eye brow and peeped my head round the door so I could see Glitch striding down the hallway. As he was about five meters away another door opened revealing Azkadee. Glitch berley acknowledging the door, which had just opened in front of him, and walked straight into it, the force of the door knocked him backwards sending him crashing to the floor.

"OMG GLITCH, IM SO SORRY!" exclaimed Azkadee, covering her mouth and kneeling down beside the shocked figure.

"GLITCH!" I yelled as I ran to his side. I knelt down next to Az and placed a hand on the now unconscious man's Forehead. _He's burning up _I thought as I moved my hand away and placed it on Azkadee's shoulder.

_Sometime later_

We were all crowded around the unconscious Glitch, now lying on his bed with nurses shuffling around him, checking his temperature.

"It wasn't your fault Az" I said placing a hand on my sister's shoulder. She just gave a small nod. _She's hiding something_ I thought

"Have any of you noticed how odd he has been acting lately?" I asked looking at each of the others, who all gave a long nod.

"Does anyone have any idea what's up with?" I asked looking directly at my sis and Cain.

"Might have something to do with his brain, after all he only has half of one" said Cain, looking quit distressed.

Suddenly I large sniffle broke out that then turned into sobbing. It was Azkadee, who now had her head buried in her hands.

"It is my fault" she sobbed, hiding her face from me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, taking a step closer to Az.

"When the witch was inside me she ordered so many brains to be removed, the patient's usury only lasted about a year without their brains but glitch has been without his brain for so long now, that I fear…" she trailed off, desperately trying not to look at Glitch.

"So you think he might d…." I didn't want to say the word as it was too painful to escape my lips and I feared Glitch may hear it. I swallowed as a lump appeared in my throat.

Azkadee nodded sadly then returned to sobbing at the end of Glitch's bed.

I felt Tears appear in my eyes, nearly blocking my vision. I decided not to hold them back as I sat down on the bed next to Glitch. I noticed an extra lock of hair on his face. I carefully moved it away from his face. More tears broke out as I realised he may not wake up…ever.

As the others left us alone I began to rub soothing circles onto his shoulder, as well as adding a bit of magic to keep calming thoughts in his head…

"Please wake up; there are so many things I wanted to say to you, glitch…" I said as I buried my head into his shoulder.

"I love you"…


End file.
